A Gift From The Heavens
by Alternative Angel
Summary: He swore from that moment, that he believed in God, for a true angel had stepped outside. Hiei/Kag pairing. Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha crossover a.k.a. Kagome Cross-Over
1. Dancing on into the night

Me: This is my first one-shot so, if it sucks, tell me.

Hiei: Onna, why am I here? (pissed off)

Me: You will address me as Alternative Angel, idgit.

Hiei: (eyes narrow) I will call you what ever I deem your proper title.

Me: That _is _my proper title, and if you don't use it, you will find yourself in a yaoi fic with Kuwabara.

Hiei: Yes, Alternative Angel.

Me: (smirk) Smart hybrid.

(Kagome appears in the room)

Kagome: Hello, Alternative Angel. Hi, Hiei.

Me: See, that's the perfect example of how you should act. I won't hold it against you because it's part of your charm, but I suggest you control yourself.

Kagome: He's just trying to act like Sesshomaru.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: (sighs) I have to like the infuriating ones. As to your question earlier, Hiei, it's to do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Very well. Alternative Angel does not own the series Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. She, also, does not own the song Into the Night by Santana.

Kagome: If she did, don't you think that the two anime/mangas would have _actually_ crossed over.

Me: I dedicate this to madmiko, who asked me to write a Kag/Hiei fic and is one of the best authors of that pairing.

"Speaking"

_**Lyrics**_

_**-/-/-**_

He was going to kill that fox. On second thought, not just the fox, but also, the fool and the detective.

How dare they bring him here. He had half a mind to slaughter every ningen and youkai in here, even if it meant getting arrested again.

His acquaintances (Hell would freeze over before he called them _friends_) had dragged him to a famous _dancing club_. How revolting.

Kurama's_ excuse _was for him to find a companion, or, at least a good screw. After all, even A-Class youkai have needs.

Hiei's response had been glaring at him him with pure hatred as images of him brutally maiming them all flickered in his eyes for everyone to see. In that moment, he looked like the devil himself.

He'd already been asked trice to dance with a few ignorant ningens. Let's just say that Hiei was not a happy fire apparition.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna dance?"

Hiei's eye twitched. Okay, females he could tolerate, they were made to please males, they couldn't help their nature. However, it wasn't a woman who had spoken.

Kurama chose, at this moment, to lead Hiei away from the man before Hiei cracked.

"You should relax, we came here to unwind and get away from our duties," Kurama said tiredly.

Hiei glared at him with loathing, "I have no desire to touch any of this ningen filth, and I doubt that any self-respecting youkai would give me enough of their attention to do anything besides try to kill me."

Kurama sighed at the fire apparition's usual response. Honestly, Hiei needed to rid himself of this "I'm the spawn of Satan" act. Although, with his abilities, personality, looks, and past, it does seem like a possibility for it to be true.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shook their heads and left to dance again. It shocked the group that quite a few ladies actually found Kuwabara attractive.

Hiei glared his famous "Even think about doing it and I'll make sure you burn in the lowest level of Hell" death glare as yet another woman started towards him. He would not, repeat _would not_, be able to take much more of this.

In his opinion, they were all whores, ningen and youkai alike. They weren't even _close_ to angels, as some of them had the gall to dress as.

He decided to go to the outdoor section of the club. When he got there, he instantly liked it better. Do to some unknown spell, the city lights and pollution did not come near here, so the moon and stars shined brightly, like they had over two hundred years ago. There weren't as many people out here as there were inside so he chose to stay.

After a another half hour of suffering from brain-dead sluts asking him to dance, he was about to destroy them all and leave.

Then, _she_ appeared.

Hiei swore that from that moment on he would believe in God, for a true angel had stepped outside. She had wavy, waist-length hair as black as the midnight sky. Her skin was barely tanned, still giving off a pale glow, as if she spent a good amount of time out in the sun but her skin never truly absorbed the light. Her figure would make the most beautiful demoness envious. She had voluptuous hips, a small, but not too small, waist, large breasts, but not overly so, and legs that seemed to go on forever. However, it was her eyes that proved her to be a pure creature of Heaven. Her eyes were like sapphires that were coveted by every thief in Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai. They were the embodiment of the night sky with their deep blue coloring with flecks of silver that could have been mistaken for stars. Those eyes held an innocence that was so rare in this age. Her eyes held wisdom and kindness, eyes that had seen many terrible things yet never hardened, never lost that light.

Everyone stared at her in wonder. For a moment, _just a moment_, no impure thought passed through any of their heads. All they could think was that she was truly a pure soul.

However, that spell was broken as a man began to force himself on a particularly young girl, who shouldn't have been in this place at all.

They could all hear her cries, but the man gave off a feeling of power, for he was a powerful toriyoukai, not a human man. Even the ningen knew that he was not one to be trifled with.

The next thing anyone knew, the angel, whom they had forgotten about because of the poor girls cries, was staring youkai down.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Hiei inhaled sharply as he heard her voice. It held great power, ancient power that many had forgotten about.

The dishonorable youkai glanced at her then the girl and threw the girl away, who then hurried for exit.

"Now, _you_ can entertain me," he purred in an oily voice, with a smirk on his face.

The hiyoukai(sp?) felt his blood boil. How _dare_ he think that he was worthy of this Heaven-sent being.

Just as Hiei was about to incinerate the lowly being, the woman narrowed her eyes at the youkai and her aura flared. It showed the power her voice had given a glimpse of. It was _holy_, she was a miko! A powerful one at that.

"I don't think so," she stated in a hard voice.

"Woman, I wasn't giving you an option," he said as he pulled her to him.

Everyone feared for their lives after that, for they felt her anger. She. Was. _Pissed_.

She glared at the tori, "Go fuck yourself." With that, she kicked him in the crotch with pure energy surrounding her foot.

He let her go with a scream, and fell to the floor in pain. Hiei snickered, that onna was a fiery one.

Security picked up the toriyoukai, and threw him out. In a few moments, the club-goers went back to their business while keeping an eye on newly dubbed guardian angel.

Hiei couldn't stop staring at her. He'd just noticed what she was wearing, a knee-length white dress. It wasn't dressy but it wasn't plain either. The long sleeves hung off her shoulders and widened as they went further down her arms. The sleeves came just short of her finger-tips. The dress itself was trimmed in black and silver and clung lightly to her form.

She didn't seem to be in the mood for dancing, all she did was watch everyone enjoy themselves.

Suddenly, a new song came on. _That_ was when she started to dance, and oh, how she danced.

Her hips swung to the music as her arms moved in a strangely beautiful and fascinating choreography.

Hiei felt . . . different, as if this angel had soothed battling elements in him. Like she had rid him of the bitterness and hatred in his heart.

**_(Normal)  
Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_**

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

It was as if everyone was dong exactly as the song said, they _were_ keeping time with their hands.

He decided he liked this song, even though it was American. Hiei got closer to where she was dancing, as if being nearer would somehow increase this feeling he was getting from her.

Then, she turned and stared at him in wonder, her gaze caught in his. After what felt like an eternity, she stepped towards him.

When she was only an arms length away, she spoke in a completely different voice than the one she used earlier, this one slightly unsure and gentle, like she was afraid of being hurt, yet just as beautiful.

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

"Would you like to join me?" she asked, her voice a bit breathy.

He looked at her in wonder but didn't let it show, "Only if I may know your name."

She smiled at him in gratitude, like he gave her something precious, "It's Kagome."

Like the children's game. It fit that childish innocence she held, even after that display earlier.

Hiei could see from just her eyes that she absolutely_ adored _children. He couldn't help but admire that, for most women her age wanted nothing to do with children.

"Hn, mine is Hiei," he said, somehow knowing that she would want to know it.

What happened next shocked the hell out Hiei. She smiled so brightly, her whole face lit up.

She then grabbed his hand, and led him back to where she was dancing. As soon as she stopped, they began to dance in a choreography that was all their own.

_**(Normal)  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**_

Hiei didn't care that his group had come outside and saw him. He _did_ love it when their jaws dropped when they saw what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

"How the_ hell_ did _that_ happen!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama shook his head, "I don't know and I doubt he'll be willing to share that piece of information."

Kuwabara just shrugged, "Whatever, at least we know shorty will be in a good mood."

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

The fire apparition was content to just dance, but apparently, the angel, no, _Kagome_ was a curious one.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is someone like you in place like this? You don't strike me as the type to be fond of crowds," she asked as she danced with him.

He smirked at that, he _did_ give off the impression that he didn't enjoy anyone's company.

"My acquaintances brought me here thinking that I needed to relax and find someone to . . . help me relax," he shook his head in disgust.

She laughed at that, "So, you didn't come of your own free will either?"

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

Hiei looked at her with a question in his eyes, which she correctly interpreted.

"My friends think that I need to find myself a man. Their afraid I'll never find the "right guy" and be single forever," she sighed.

**_(Guitar playing)_**

"From what I can see, you don't seem to have trouble finding others who think you're attractive, so why are they concerned?" he knew he could just look into her mind for the answers, but for some reason, he wanted her to tell him, confide in him, to share every single aspect of her life with him, willingly.

Kagome sighed again, "You want the whole list? First, my heart was broken by a guy who kept leaving me for his ex. Second, so many guys tried to get with me because of what I could do and not who I am. Third, I've been kidnapped, I don't know how many times, by men. Fourth, almost all of the guys so far have wanted me for nothing more than a screw. Finally, I haven't really felt anything for any of them since that one guy."

Hiei blinked. She was _definitely_ a pure woman. So many women couldn't care less about any of those things, yet she did.

_**(Normal)  
Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang**_

"Anyway, what kind of youkai are you? I know I could find out if I wanted to, but I want you to tell me," she said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm the forbidden one, I have a Koorime for a mother and a hiyoukai for a father," he said, scowling, sure that she would push away in disgust.

She surprised him yet again by cocking her head to the side in a confused manner, which, even he had to admit, was damn cute.

"How can someone be forbidden? Just because your parents were opposing elements, doesn't mean you shouldn't exist," she pressed closer to him as she said that. "A life is a life, and no life should not exist."

Kagome just kept surprising Hiei.

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

The song was coming to an end, but Hiei didn't want this to end. He wanted time to freeze so that they could stay like this forever, pressed together in a tight embrace as they danced on into the night, like in the song.

"Hiei, can we go to some place together?" she mumbled.

He looked at her in surprise, which she blushed at.

"Well, I like you and want to talk to you more, but not here. I live in a shrine not far from here that's surrounded by trees and overlooks the city. I thought maybe we could go there because I'd like to get know you better," she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment, but he wasn't complaining.

**_(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_**

He thought it over, "Onna, why do you want to know more about me?"

She looked up, "You're different from other guys, and I have a feeling that you're not like this to everyone so that tells me a lot. Plus, I think you'd like someone to talk to. Not to mention the fact that you seem to have had a hard past and I'd like to know about it . . . and you." She then sharpened her gaze, "And my name is Kagome, not onna."

Hiei chuckled under his breath then pulled her into a kiss. At first, she didn't respond, but soon, she returned it with eagerness. He licked her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of it and explored her cavern, tasting everything she had to offer.

**_ (Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_**

She shyly tapped his wet appendage with her own, provoking him to do battle against her hers, which he won.

They parted for air.

"Which way to your home," he smirked at her breathlessness, "Kagome?"

She glared at him, but grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him to the exit and towards her home. There they danced on into the night.

_**(Chorus)  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night**_

_**-/-/-**_

Me: What'd ya think?

Kurama: Where are Hiei and Kagome?

Me: - -; Read the last part of the fic.

Kurama: (Reads it) Oh.

Youko: Red, you're a baka.

Me: Hey, I don't pay you to chat, do your jobs.

Youko: You don't pay us at all!

Me: Well, I would if you did your jobs.

Kurama: Please review.

Youko: Or else, she'll take out her trusty chibi-style hammer and come after you in your sleep.

Me: Flames are welcome as long as they aren't about how Hiei and Kagome can't be together.


	2. Should this continue?

- Author's Note -

Oi, I need your opinions.

Should I make this into a collection of one-shots or leave it as is?

The reason I'm asking is because some reviewers like the idea. I just want confirmation.

If I do turn this into a bunch of one-shots, I'd like to know if I should stick with just Kag/Hiei or add some others in there as well.

P.S. Any requests for bashing of my favorite characters is prohibited.

P.P.S. If you _do _send me a request for such, I will rip out your throat with my teeth. Then, I'll make sure you survive (barely) so that, just when you're about to fall asleep into sweet unconsciousness, I will disembowel you and impale you so that you can die, nice and slow, Vlad: The Impaler style.


	3. Look, I'm not dead after all

Me: Look, I'm not dead after all.

Yusuke: Why the hell haven't you updated!?

Me: Stupid family and vacation are to blame for that.

Yusuke: I think I'll stick with blaming you for being too damn lazy.

Me: (Glares at Yusuke, then turns to readers) The votes are in and it looks like . . . I'm going to keep going on with this plot.

Kagome: What about the other voters who wanted a collection of one-shots?

Me: I'm going to make collection of one-shots as well as complete this story since so many wanted both.

Hiei: What pairings are you doing?

Kurama: She's put up a poll of all of the pairings she will allow in the collection on her profile.

Youko: Old Ice Prick is going to get the first shot because he's in the lead. (Pouting)

Me: However, I will do Kag/Hiei shots also, it's just that nobody's voted for that pairing, and I'm already doing this story for them.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Crap, Hiei's right, this is going on too long. To the people who reviewed . . .

**-Reviewers' response-**

**DarkAnubisAngel-** (Chuckles) Yeah, I kind of always saw them in the same time so it just clicked for me. (Bows) Thanks for appreciating my threat.

**kaliy-moon07-** Thanks, I was afraid this story might be a bit too fast-paced, even for a one-shot, which is what it, originally, was supposed to be.

**DementedxxAngelxx-** Thanks, and I'm definitely going to make more Kag/Hiei shots. I just want to branch out to others too.

**Lovelywitch-** I can't promise that I won't try my hand at that pairing 'cause I've always wanted to see if the pairing is actually possible. Plus, I feel kind of bad for Kuwabara.

**saki-myomoko-** I was planning on putting those pairing in the collection, so no worries.

**Akita Sohma-** Your request is granted, but the collection's going to have more than just Kag/Hiei, no matter how much I like the pairing.

**inuyashagirl5-** I always had an obsession with one-shots, above all else. Thanks for telling me that I've got the talent for it.

**KagHieiLuver-** Ask and you shall receive.

**sailorjennifer-** Kawaii bunny.

**g2fan-** As you wish.

**hotshorty-** Working on it.

**blueflame87-** They can't be all Kag/Hiei, just writing one pairing gets boring after a while.

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle-** My poll is the list. I'm only going to do Kagome ones because she's the easiest to do cross-overs with. I'll branch out when I'm a better writer.

**43InuAsha-** Crap, I forgot about Enma! Thanks for reminding me.

**Reads-way-2-much-** I was going to leave it a one-shot, but so many wanted this to become a full out story, that I had to. Also, you were right, too many questions that need answers.

**Hells Twilight-** Just don't read the collection then.

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl-** I know exactly how you feel.

**burnt miko-** It just struck me how much that song resembled this pairing.

**Shinsei Tonbo-** It takes work, but you'd be surprised how many people have great Kag/Hiei stories. They just tend to make one mistake that screws it up.

**XxGothFairyLoverxX-** COOKIES! (Takes one)

**heartofdaggers-** A lot of the Nickelback songs just seem to fit Yu Yu Hakusho characters well.

**madmiko-** I'm so glad that you liked it. I chose white for her dress because she's, technically, "a gift from the Heavens." The aura thing is just how I've always felt people notice her. She liked that he asked her name because, hey, no one ever asks her it and just has their own little irritating, not to mention degrading, names for her.

Me: Hiei, Kagome, if you would do the disclaimer.

Kagome: Alternative Angel does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They strictly belong to their respective owners.

Hiei: She does, however, own the weirdest, most random playlist ever. How the hell can you listen to, and like, J-Pop, Jazz, and Alternative music!?

Me: No clue, now, on to the story.

"Speaking"

-Telepathy Hiei-

:Telepathy Kurama:

\Telepathy Youko/

;;P.O.V. Change;;

**_-/-/-_**

Hiei woke up in the Goshinboku.

He'd spent the entire night dancing and talking to Kagome.

Sort of.

When she asked about his family he simply said,"Hn" and went quiet. He might feel something for her, but that didn't mean he was going to confide in her about everything right off the bat.

It appeared that she wasn't completely willing to share too much information either. When he asked her how she knew about youkai, she vaguely answered that youkai had attacked her. He knew there was more to it, but didn't pursue the matter.

Other than that, they talked about their torturers a.k.a. their so-called friends who dragged them to the club. He told her about how the detective was always acting before thinking and that the only reason he was still alive was because of his demon ancestor's blood. He spoke of how the fox was always being a good-for-nothing pervert, and that it was _his_ doing that he was at the club in the first place. He even ranted to her about the oaf's stupid code of honor and how he was lucky he had so much spiritual awareness or he'd be six feet under.

When Kagome heard about his comrades and their faults, she just laughed and said that he wouldn't be nearly so fond of them (Here, he snorted) if they didn't have those faults. She went on to tell him of how her friends always thought she needed to get laid and were always setting her up on blind dates with either boring or disgusting guys.

His response to that was that she was too polite, and wasn't telling her friends to stop, so it was her fault.

Eventually, the girl became tired and they separated. He was about to leave when she asked if he wanted to stay. All he could do was nod dumbly. She was about to drag him inside when he stated to her that he liked the outside better. Strangely, this made her ask if he liked to sleep in trees. After, he gave a confirming "Hn," she offered that he stay in the Goshinboku. Kagome stated that the tree always gave her sense of peace, and that it might do the same for him.

Hiei stretched, damn, the onna was right. He hadn't had nightmares about his past, all night.

Instead, he'd had a strange dream of an absolutely adorable (Yes, she was _that_ cute) little girl with shockingly bright violet eyes with swirling silver in them and obsidian hair with moon-kissed tips. She was looking at him as if he could protect her from everything. Suddenly, she looked behind him and smiled with so much happiness, it even made _him_ feel light at heart. As he turned to follow the child's gaze he found himself trapped in that familiar lapis-lazuli gaze.

Of course, after that, he woke up. He couldn't make anything of the dream other than that Kagome was there.

He jumped to her window, which she had opened up as she got ready for bed. He glanced at her clock and nearly fell out the window when he saw that it past noon. How the hell did _he_ sleep _that_ long!?

Hiei noticed that Kagome was still asleep. He saw an enormous cat at the end of her bed and got an evil idea. He gently picked up the fat feline, so as not to wake it. Then, he stealthily crept over to the sleeping girl.

"HIEI!!" could be heard shouted across Tokyo. Kurama looked up as he heard his friend's name spoken so loudly, and with such anger. He would have to check up on him later.

Meanwhile, Kagome was glaring at a certain youkai with an indignant look in her eyes. Hiei, on the other hand, was looking very amused, even with his ears still ringing from the onna's scream. Honestly, he thought that only youkai could be capable of such a volume.

"How dare you drop Buyo on top of me!" was what came out of her mouth as she tried to recover from being crushed beneath her obese pet. "Hn," was his reply.

Kagome huffed in frustration, but let it go because he just ignored everything she said. She turned to look at the clock and gasped at the time. "How could you let me sleep in till 1:38 p.m.!?" she shrieked.

Hiei inwardly winced at her shriek, "Onna, understand that I just woke up, as well. So, do not blame me." He was irritated, he hadn't had a single damn thing to eat in four days.

She was about to reprimand him for calling her "onna" again, instead of her name, when she heard her stomache growl. Hiei smirked, while Kagome blushed.

"Hey, how about we go out to get something to eat?" she asked the hiyoukai. His response was the usual, "Hn."

Kagome decided to take that as a yes and started gathering her clothes, "You're going to have to wait so I can take a shower."

Hiei cast her a glance that told her he could care less, and walked downstairs. Honestly, he was so much nicer last night, and now, well, he just acted like a slightly less frosty Sessoumaru-cicle.

A half-hour later, Hiei was ready to simply drag her outside, even if she wasn't dressed. Fortunately, she came down at that moment, looking as angelic as she had last night.

She looked up at him and said, "Ready to go?" He just nodded, still taking in her appearance. She had chosen a pair bleached jean capris that fitted her legs _very_ snugly. Along with that, she wore a black tank-top that has white dog-prints on the back, and black vans to complete it. She'd left her hair down to dry naturally and it looked a bit wavier because of it. Other than that, she only had a silver chain belt on that had a pinkish-purple, marble-sized jewel hanging from it. The apparition didn't know why, but his gaze lingered on the jewel for a moment longer.

Without another word, Kagome dragged him outside, down the steps, and across the street. "Where would you like to eat, Hiei?" she asked him. He glanced at her in surprise, not that she could tell. No one had ever asked him where _he_ wanted to eat. They just assumed he didn't care, and he didn't, but still, it felt . . . nice to be asked.

"I don't care, as long as there is sweet snow served," was the curt reply. (A/N: Hey, this is Hiei we're talking about. He's not going to let her know how he _feels_ about it.)

She looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding took it's place, "Oh, you mean ice cream. Okay, then, let's go to WacDnald's." (A/N: Seriously, I've seen the signs, and that's how they spell it. I'm just going for accuracy here.) All she got was a "Hn."

Taking that as an agreement, she started towards the home of the best fries in the world. When she got there, she ordered herself a Big 'n' Tasty, a large order of fries, and a medium Sprite. Of course, when she asked what Hiei wanted, all she got was a raised eyebrow. So, going out o a limb, she ordered him a hot fudge sundae.

After they got the food ad sat down at a table, Kagome got an idea. Just as the apparition was about to decimate his sweet snow, Kagome dunked a french fry in his sundae and munched on it happily.

The hiyoukai looked at her as if he had been sucker-punched.

;;P.O.V. Change;;

"Target in sight."

"She seems to be with a male."

"No matter, let's move in."

;;P.O.V. Change;;

Hiei, as revenge, stole one of her fries and ate it. Causing her to currently scowl at him.

Just as Kagome was about to take a bite of her burger while still glaring at a certain fry-stealing demon, a group of people came up to her and said, "We've been watching you."

When she and Hiei looked up, she dropped her burger in horror. 'Oh shit,' was the only thing going through her mind.

**_-/-/-_**

Me: Not as long as the first chapter, but it will have to do.

Youko: When am I going to get some lines? (Pouting)

Me: Next chapter, but if you keep whining, I'll make sure you don't even appear in this story.

Kurama: Please review, she'll update faster if she's encouraged.

Youko: Which means you get to see _me_ faster! So review, dammit!


End file.
